Midii and Trowa
by aquajogger
Summary: A collection of twelve short 3x12 stories finished onyou guessed it, march 12.
1. The Crush regular

The Crush  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I think Mr. Earl has made a surprise appearance. I don't own him, either.  
  
Kat: This is the first of the twelve fics for you. They are all dedicated to you, since you are making me write them.  
  
***  
  
There she is. First row, second chair from the left. Seated in-between her best friend, a short  
  
girl with dark brown hair, and a tall, Chinese boy. Directly behind her is another boy, with  
  
long brown hair and a crush on the girl in the front right.  
  
How I wish I had his spot.  
  
As the English teacher explains something about Greek mythology, she pulls out a light  
  
blue mechanical pencil and proceeds to write it down.  
  
I was doing well in school last year, however, that was before seventh grade, a new school,  
  
and most importantly, new classmates.  
  
The teacher is writing something on the board. I should copy it down, shouldn't I? But then I  
  
would have to look away from the back of her beautiful blonde head.  
  
"Beautiful blonde head?" The boy sitting next to me, my only real friend in this school looks  
  
at me.  
  
"Thanks, Trowa, never knew you felt that way about me." He grins. I groan out loud, putting  
  
my head in my hands.  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
He laughs at me. "Come on, tell me who you were talking about!"  
  
I glance up at the teacher, who is apparently too absorbed in his discussion to notice us.  
  
"Please, Trowa?"  
  
I attempt to ignore him, not an easy thing to do.  
  
He looks around the class. "Zechs? He's blonde. Was it Zechs?"  
  
The girl on his left turns to look at him.  
  
"Was what Zechs?" She cocks her head to one side, short black hair falling in her eyes.  
  
"Trowa likes him." Quatre announces proudly to his captive audience of one.  
  
"Wha-I do not!" I cross my arms, self indignation spreading through my veins.  
  
"You like Zechs?" The girl asks, looking confused.  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"He likes a blonde, though." Quatre said, deciding to inform this strange girl. "He said so."  
  
I glare at him.  
  
While it isn't true that I said that, I will agree with what he says about the blonde.  
  
"A blonde..." The girl thinks about it for a second.  
  
"Is it a girl?"  
  
As I open my mouth to reply, Quatre cuts me off. "I guess so, Noin. Because the only  
  
blonde guys are me and Zechs."  
  
"Oh." There is a pause, then Noin asks, "Do you like him?" she points at Quatre.  
  
"NO. I already said that." I glare at Quatre.  
  
"Thanks for telling her that I like someone, Quat."  
  
He looks at me, innocence radiating off him. "Me? I believe it was you who spoke aloud."  
  
I groan, again, as I let my head hit the desk. The sound alerts the boy slouched in the row  
  
behind me, as I raise my head, I hear Noin informing him of what's going on.  
  
"Hey." There's a jab in my leg. "What's happening back there?" I look up to see the boy  
  
with the prized seat looking at me curiously.  
  
"What're you doing?" He turns around in his seat to sit backwards.  
  
I am surprised the teacher hasn't noticed yet.  
  
"So? What are you talking about?" He shakes a crink out of his neck, sending his braid  
  
flying.  
  
I open my mouth to tell him to go away, when Quatre sees him.  
  
"Duo! Trowa has a crush on someone!"  
  
"Really?" Duo raises an eyebrow. "Who?"  
  
"That's what we are trying to find out."  
  
The boy behind me adds in, "Noin says it's a girl and a blonde."  
  
"A girl and blonde, huh?" Duo scans the room. "Relena?"  
  
The boy behind me pokes me in the back. I turn around and he whispers,  
  
"She's a stalker."  
  
Trying not to look at him like he is some sort of freak, I nod slowly and look confusedly at  
  
Quatre.  
  
"Relena's had a crush on him since second grade." Quatre shrugs. "Every Valentines day,  
  
she gives him hell."  
  
Noin nods vigorously, so I know it must be true. I feel bad for this guy behind me for a  
  
second, before Duo asks, "Do you like her?"  
  
"What?" I start.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Relena, of course!" Duo looks at me.  
  
Is it natural for someone to have purple eyes?  
  
Just about to ask this, Noin interrupts.  
  
"If you do like Relena, Heero will be glad to hear it."  
  
Since the boy behind me is looking very anxious to know whether I do like her or not, I  
  
assume that is Heero.  
  
"Do you?" He asks, seemingly pleading for me to say yes.  
  
"Sorry, but...um...no."  
  
Heero swears, and this attracts the attention of two other students. They both turn around in  
  
their seats, staring at us.  
  
Duo grins. "Hilde, can you help? The new guy's got a crush on someone!"  
  
Hilde looks at me, I look at the teacher, wondering what kind of guy can go this long without  
  
noticing that half his class wasn't paying attention.  
  
"What does she look like?" That question snaps me back to earth.  
  
As I silently beg Quatre to remain silent, he speaks, "Blonde. That's all we know."  
  
The girl behind Hilde turns around, giving up on paying attention since the other girl was  
  
leaning over her desk.  
  
"A blonde?" She asks, looking curiously around the room.  
  
She taps her pencil on the desk. "Blonde...Is it Zechs?"  
  
"No!" I say, annoyed. "It is _not_ Zechs."  
  
"What's wrong with Zechs?" Noin asks, looking rather put out.  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong with me?" A tall boy, one I hadn't noticed before, with blonde hair  
  
turns around in his seat on the other side of Duo.  
  
Growling under my breath, I let Quatre explain the situation to yet another person, as Duo  
  
laughs annoyingly in the background.  
  
The Chinese boy, one of the two people who turned around when Heero swore, rolls his  
  
eyes and asks why I won't just tell them already.  
  
I glare at him, and am about to ask why everyone is so damn interested, when Heero again  
  
speaks.  
  
"Is it Sally?"  
  
I blink. Who in the world is Sally?  
  
Noin sighs at my obvious confusion and taps the girl directly behind her and next to Heero  
  
on the shoulder.  
  
A taller girl looks up. Her hair is hanging down in two dirty blonde braids, and she is filling out  
  
her plain white blouse quite nicely.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?" She asks, quickly glancing down at her notes to finish a line.  
  
"Er..." I'm cut off by Duo.  
  
"This is Trowa and he has a crush on you!" He exclaims gleefully.  
  
I send him a withering look. "I don't. I don't even know who she is."  
  
Sally looks around confused. "What's going on?"  
  
The Chinese kid rolls his eyes again.  
  
"Dumb girl."  
  
The four girls glare at him, and Noin let's out an exasperated sigh of "Wufei..."  
  
I'm starting to feel the same way about this whole thing. About to tell everyone to mind their  
  
own business, Quatre suddenly punches the air.  
  
"I've got it! There's only one more blonde in this class!"  
  
Oh great. The moment of truth. I bury my head in my arms and prepare myself for the  
  
worst.  
  
Maybe the teacher will finally see us....  
  
"Dorothy!"  
  
...What?  
  
I look up. "Dorothy? Isn't she that creepy girl with the eyebrows?"  
  
As soon as the words leave my mouth, I'm regretting them.  
  
Dorothy turns and faces me from her spot on Heero's right.  
  
"What was that about my eyebrows?" She grins like a mad cat.  
  
The whole group is silent, a shudder going down our backs. Man, is she creepy.  
  
Just when I think that maybe they will drop the issue, another head pops up, looking at us  
  
curiously.  
  
"What did I miss?" The only other person in the class, it must be Relena. She is seated in  
  
the very back, behind Dorothy, and apparently had not heard us talking.  
  
"So? What's going on?" She leans in. "What happened?"  
  
Duo grins madly. "See, Trowa here likes this girl, but he won't tell us who!" He shifts on his  
  
chair, before continuing. "All we know is that she's blonde, and we are trying to figure out who-"  
  
He falls silent as a shadow spreads over him.  
  
Everyone quickly turns back to their desks, hurriedly copying down the notes on the board.  
  
I look up slowly. Framed against the ceiling light is the silhouette of our English teacher  
  
standing over a very startled Duo, still seated in his chair the wrong way.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Duo gulps and looks up at the teacher. "Well, you see, sir..."  
  
As the teacher glares at him, I can see his resolve to save me crumbling.  
  
"It's his fault!" Duo gives me an apologetic look, then hurriedly turns back around in his seat,  
  
facing the board.  
  
"Perhaps you had better come to the front of the class and tell us all what was so interesting,  
  
Mr. Barton."  
  
The teacher shoos me to the front of the room.  
  
The words seem stuck in my throat.  
  
I glance at Midii, seated in the front row.  
  
It's now or never. 


	2. One Last Breath songfic

Disclamer:  
  
I don't own anything mentioned. ^_^ So sorry about that. I know I let you down. V.V  
  
Kat: Yup. This is for you, again. This was the second one I did. Merry Chirstmas.  
  
Warnings:  
  
Er.......I _suppose_ this'll count as a 3x12... Right, warnings. Ok. Short. Quickly done. Kinda crappy. And this writting up here is in an attempt to fill up the 1000 word minimum. *counts* Damnit...  
  
Trowa POV  
  
***  
  
Please come now I think I'm falling  
  
I'm holding to all I think is safe  
  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
  
And I'm trying to escape  
  
"No..." Trowa stopped short, staring at the televsion screen.  
  
"No. No, it can't be...Some mistake..." He had been walking down the street, passing by a  
  
department store, when he caught a glimpse of what was on the display television's  
  
screen.  
  
"Impossible. Can't be..." He was slowly backing up, walking away from the glass window,  
  
distancing himself from the images.  
  
He was feeling his grip on reason being slowly lost in the mind numbing swirl of thoughts  
  
coursing through him.  
  
"No..."  
  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Let me say  
  
Colors blurring, he caught the sound of a phone ringing, somewhere in the back of his mind.  
  
Suddenly, he was aware of the tears coursing down his face, as he watched, unable to tear  
  
his eyes away from the picture on the screen.  
  
//In recent news, a girl has been shot.//  
  
"No..."  
  
//The unidentified victim, Jane Doe #1, was found dumped behind a trash bin on Eighth and  
  
Main,//  
  
"No..."  
  
He watched, horrified, as the camera came ruthlessly down for a closeup of her blonde hair,  
  
tangled and matted with blood. The same blood that ran down from a bullet hole in her skull,  
  
marring her perfect white skin.  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down  
  
The ringing louder, he began to shake as the world spun beneath his feet, the vision of her  
  
dead body following him. Never going away.  
  
"No..."  
  
Next thing he knew he was running, running down the street, pushing away all who stopped  
  
him from getting to the ends of the earth.  
  
I'm looking down now that it's over  
  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
  
Somewhere in His grace  
  
Screaming, words not coming out, his tears faling freely; he did not notice or care. He  
  
stumbled past familer sights, they gave him no comfort as they melted away into the gray  
  
mass that was taking over the background.  
  
The noise grew louder.  
  
I cried out heaven save me  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Let me say  
  
"Midii..." His voice can out in a broken whisper, "Midii."  
  
He fell to his knees, the world quickly dissolving around him, his hands splitting open on the  
  
jagged shards of glass, protruding up out of the sidewalk.  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down  
  
He looked at his hands, raised them to eye level, and laughed. A hollow, dead laugh.  
  
Slowly pulling a piece of glass; about two inches in length and stained a dark red, out of his  
  
palm, he stared at it in wonder. Then, he raised it and drew a thin line down his arm.  
  
He laughed again.  
  
There was pain.  
  
Sad eyes follow me  
  
But I still believe there's somthing left for me  
  
So please come stay with me  
  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
  
Slowly cutting marks down his arms, wrists and hands, the noise of ringing grew steadily  
  
louder. It increased, until it was right next to him, a rushing of bells, chiming in key.  
  
"Trowa Barton," There was a voice on the other end, "I've got bad news."  
  
For you and me  
  
For you and me  
  
Trowa sat up in bed with a start. Quickly pushing off the remnats of the dream, he padded  
  
into the kitchen, where a white phone was ringing off the hook.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Tro," Duo's voice rose and cracked, "The news. It's bad."  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking 


	3. Shower regular

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Sorry. I know I let you down, there. But it's the sad truth...  
  
Warnings: Er...Nakkie Duo, future sight, no 3x4(*sniff* but since this was to fill a 3x12 budget...).  
  
Kat: Also for you(not the naked Duo, he's mine!)! Aren't you the lucky gal! This is fic number three, by the way.  
  
***  
  
Duo slowly closed the door behind him, trying not to make the cealing fall in.  
  
"Man, this safehouse's a dump."  
  
He was right. Three rooms; a joint bedroom for him and Wufei, a living room with a small  
  
stove in one corner, and a small bathroom. Mildew, mold and spider webs all around.  
  
He wrinkled his nose. By the looks of it, the shower wasn't any exception. Duo sighed,  
  
weighing the possiblities.  
  
He could go without a bath, sleeping in the day's sweat and grime; at least there was no  
  
blood. He'd probably get kicked out of the bedroom by Wufei for not showering. End up  
  
sleeping on the roach motel sofa-if it didn't collapse, that is.  
  
Or he could attempt to shower in this...thing.  
  
Duo took in the crusty floor, drain with something green growing in it, wavy glass doors and  
  
stall, and dead roach in one corner.  
  
Opening the door, he tentitively turned the right handle, it was made of rusted metal and  
  
about three feet up in the cement wall.  
  
A creaking noise and water ran out of the shower head above.  
  
"Well, at least that works," he placed one hand into it's stream, testing the temperature.  
  
"Warm, too. This place isn't all bad," Duo quickly undid the tie for his hair, letting it stream  
  
down behind him, then pulled off his shirt and pants, as the water rinsed out the inside of the  
  
stall.  
  
As a small cloud of steam gathered around the cealing, he opened the glass door, letting a  
  
wave of heat wash over himself.  
  
"Yeah, now that feels nice."  
  
Duo grinned and stepped inside, tossing a pair of boxers over his shoulder as he did so.  
  
"Close the door, now," He obeyed his own command and turned his attention back to the  
  
water falling over him.  
  
"Hot. Feels good. Nice," He muttered to himself, closing his eyes and relaxing in the peace  
  
found in a locked bathroom.  
  
"But now," Duo opened his eyes, casting a critical glance over the inside of the shower,  
  
taking in the steam, water and fogged up glass.  
  
"How hot to make it," He ran a hand through his hair, "It feels real good now, but," He  
  
glanced down, "There's the S factor."  
  
"Right," Duo shook his head, sending droplets of water flying, "Not like it's gonna happen,  
  
but I don't want to find out, after the war's over, that I am..." He struggled with the word,  
  
"Handicaped, so to speak."  
  
There was a pause, "Not that I even want kids, but it's the thought that counts. I mean, what  
  
if Fei-baby or someone is off multiplying like a rabbit, and I'm stuck, all because I'm here,"  
  
He gestured around him, "killing my men off?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"But then, the water feels real good like this. And if I'm gonna die any day in this war, then  
  
why not?"  
  
He struggled briefly with himself, before reaching out and turning the cold water on.  
  
"There," Duo muttered, shivering slightly as the water cooled off, "I had so better live  
  
through this damn war."  
  
After adjusting to this new temperature, he groped around the high stone shelf installed in  
  
the shower.  
  
"Damnit," He muttered, shaking off a cobweb, "No shampoo."  
  
Duo let out an exasperated sigh, then turned the water off, opened the stall door and  
  
stepped out onto the cold tiled floor.  
  
"Ah, fucking cold," He rang out his hair, letting the water collect on the ground in a puddle, as  
  
he knelt down and began digging through a beat up black bag.  
  
"Pants...jacket...sunglasses...Hey! My hat!" He grinned and pulled it out, plopping it on top  
  
of his still wet hair.  
  
"I was looking for this!" He began searching in his bag again, and after several more  
  
attempts, he came up with a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap.  
  
"Here we go," He stood up, wipeing dust off his knees and walked back into the shower,  
  
throwing his hat on the floor before closing the door again.  
  
Duo turned the water on for a second time, carfully placing his items in a clean corner of the  
  
stall.  
  
"Now, where was I?" He asked himself, letting the water wash over his body.  
  
"Right. Sperm," He grabbed the shampoo and emptied a considerable amount into his  
  
palm, before continuing his train of thought.  
  
"Wu-man and kids. That's a weird thought," He paused, thinking the idea over.  
  
"Actually, if he didn't kill them off, I suppose he'd be a good father...kinda."  
  
His face lit up as this topic led into another, more interesting one.  
  
"Who'd Wuffles marry? A woman, that man's as straight as the joy stick of Heero's gundam.  
  
She'd be probably at least partially Chinese."  
  
Duo paused in working the foamy bubbles through his hair, while picturing exactly what she  
  
would look like.  
  
"Tall, probably. Light skin, strong enough to snap him out of his sexist phase. Hmm, I  
  
dunno why, but I'm getting blonde, busty, and blueish eyes."  
  
He shook his head, suds soaring through the air, "Then she can't be pure Chinese. Oh well.  
  
Doesn't matter, I suppose. I'm just guessing about these things."  
  
Grabbing more shampoo, he moved on to the next pilot.  
  
"Well, since I assume that Ro's gonna marry that Relena chick, let's do Kitty-Kat. What  
  
would his wife look like?"  
  
There was a long silence, filled only by the running of water.  
  
"Kitty-Kat...Kit-kat...Q-man...Quat...Tra...Quatre..." Duo sighed, his head hanging.  
  
"Damn, this is hard. What would she look like?"  
  
He crossed his arms, foot tapping on the stall's floor.  
  
"Got it!" He snapped his fingers, "Tall, Barbie blonde, gray eyes, cat like, forked eyebrows,  
  
and evil."  
  
Duo laughed, picturing the two of them together. "Yeah, right. Like that'll ever work."  
  
He reached for the bar of soap, "Tro's the only one left. Him next! Damnit all," He bent  
  
down, grabbing the bar of soap that had slipped out of his hands when he had cackled  
  
evily at the thought of Trowa as a married man.  
  
Glaring at the innocent looking white rectangle, he continued.  
  
"Trowa. His wife..." He looked around the stall, then cursed and  
  
opened the door again. He walked over to the bag and dug around inside it, bar of soap  
  
still in one hand.  
  
"Let's keep talking. Tro-babe's wife..." He went still, the soap falling from his hand, his eyes  
  
staring straight ahead, not seeing.  
  
//A blonde girl, screaming, crying.  
  
The boy walks away, unfazed, looking to the sky.  
  
A flash of light, a figure sits up in bed, no longer a girl, but a woman.  
  
She leans over, next to her lies another, no longer a boy, but a man...//  
  
A knock echos through the bathroom, sending Duo's head snapping up.  
  
"Maxwell!" A muffled yell is heard, "Hurry it up!"  
  
Duo grinned, picking up the bar of soap and standing up.  
  
"If you think I'm taking too long, Wufei, why don't you come in here with me? It'll save time!"  
  
He yelled through the closed door, smirking when the pounding on the door stops and  
  
footsteps quickly retreat.  
  
"Wu-man is crazy sometimes," He said, stepping back into the shower.  
  
"But then," He admitted, replaying the slowly fading scene in his head, "Maybe so am I." 


	4. Take It Easy songfic

Disclaimer: I own neither the song, nor Gundam Wing.  
  
Warnings: Songfic? Very slight Relena bashing. I tried not to, really, I did.  
  
Kat: Yo. This is for you. Peace out! \V/^_\\\  
  
This is a weird little thing that came from the depths of my mind.  
  
Fic four done!  
  
***  
  
Well, I'm running down the road  
  
Tryin' to loosen my load  
  
He walked down the street, stopping at a telephone pole. He noted the large "Wanted"  
  
sign with his own face pasted on, residing below a notice about rattlesnakes and a picture of  
  
a missing herd of cattle. He sent a cautious glance over his green-clad shoulder, scanning  
  
the pathway behind him. Seeing no one there, he breathed a sigh of relief and crossed the  
  
dusty road, continuing walking in the same direction, just on the other side.  
  
I've got seven women on  
  
My mind,  
  
How did he get here, on the side of a dirt road in rural southern America, walking next to  
  
tumbleweed and yellow spotted lizards, when he was dressed for much warmer and better  
  
educated climates? If you asked him, you would get a mean looking glare and seven  
  
names. Female names, to be exact. Lovers? In-laws? Jealous ex-girlfriends? Well...  
  
Four that wanna own me,  
  
Two that wanna stone me,  
  
One says she's a friend of mine  
  
One was an ex-girlfriend, one an in-law. Two of them lovers, one a friend. The other two  
  
really had nothing to do with it, he just pretended as though they had. Sinking deeper into  
  
his thoughts, he mulled over the people who had caused him to come all the way out here.  
  
Take It easy, take it easy  
  
Don't let the sound of your own wheels  
  
Drive you crazy  
  
Maybe being alone for so long was driving him insane, but he thought he heard his name  
  
being called by the first one of them. A slightly crazed young woman, falling into the ex-  
  
girlfriend category. He shuddered slightly as he received a mental image of her running  
  
down the road and shouting after him, pleading with him to return to her, her light pink dress  
  
and braids bouncing in the wind. She was the first of the seven, the one who had first  
  
started him running. It was too bad, too. He had liked Tennessee.  
  
Lighten up while you still can  
  
Don't even try to understand  
  
He still wasn't sure what had gotten the second one after him. Was it something he said? All  
  
he knew was that at his younger brother's-mother-in-law's funeral, the whole place had gone  
  
deathly silent-no pun intended-as he read his prepared speech about her life. He had been  
  
forced to sprint out of the cemetery, an enraged sister in-law on his heels.  
  
Just find a place to make your stand  
  
And take it easy  
  
After that, he headed out of Georgia and into Florida, hoping to make it big as an animal  
  
trainer. He had actually stayed here for a couple of years, having a passionate affair with a  
  
young blonde woman. She might have had some odd quirks and certainly needed anger  
  
management courses, but all that made her the most wonderful lover when it came down to  
  
the dirty. However, two years do get a little dull when then only sex available always  
  
involves a fencing foil or loaded pistol. He had packed his bags and set out again, leaving her with only the number of a talented shrink.  
  
Well, I'm a standing on a corner  
  
In Winslow, Arizona  
  
He had caught a Greyhound bus and rode it to Arizona, skipping by Alabama and  
  
Mississippi, not liking the idea of lynches or being pressured to join certain hate groups  
  
beginning with the letter k. He only stayed in Arizona for a month, making casual aquantinces  
  
with a young medical student. She was the one he commonly cursed when asked why he  
  
moved on, even though he only met her three times.  
  
And such a fine sight to see  
  
It's a girl, my Lord, in a flatbed  
  
Ford slowin' down to take a look at me  
  
He was jolted out of hs thoughts by the honk of a horn, a few feet to the side of him. A  
  
young girl, roughly his age, sat behind the wheel, long blonde hair curling out from beneath  
  
a straw cowboy hat. She wore a pair of sunglasses, and her hands, he noticed, were free of  
  
rings.  
  
Come on, baby, don't say maybe  
  
I gotta know if your sweet love is  
  
Gonna save me  
  
Of course, so had been the hands of his most recent lover, a spicy Chinese girl by the  
  
name of Nataku. It had been quite a shock to show up unexpected at her apartment one  
  
night sporting a box of condoms and a dirty video, to find her in bed with another man. It  
  
had been an even larger shock to discover that this man was her husband, a mean looking  
  
gym trainer, who was sorely pissed to find his honor being tarnished by the man at the  
  
door. And with the added shock that charges were being pressed against him for rape of  
  
the young woman, he high tailed it out of Louisiana as fast as possible.  
  
We may lose and we may win though  
  
We will never be here again  
  
He turned his attention from foul memories to the present. The woman was flipping a strand  
  
of hair out of her face, brushing it behind an ear pierced with a dangling snake fang. Her  
  
cotton cropped shirt covered a pleasing looking lightly tanned package, sporting a nickel  
  
sized tattoo of the number twelve, an inch or so below her left collar bone.  
  
So open up, I'm climbin' in,  
  
So take it easy  
  
She shot him a come hither look, beaconing him with her finger, then leaning over and  
  
opening the car door on the passenger side. He started to enter, then paused, one leg in  
  
the car and one leg out.  
  
Well I'm running down the road trying to loosen  
  
My load, got a world of trouble on my mind  
  
This seemed too familiar. It reminded him of his last day with Hilde, the girl he had been  
  
rooming with in Oklahoma. She had been an innocent friend, nothing went on between  
  
them. It was more of what went on between her lab partner and him. He still blamed the girl,  
  
though. Someone really should have told him that the boy he agreed to share a bed with  
  
was not only gay, was not only was crushing on a certain brown haired, green sweatered  
  
male, but also that he talked to himself when sleeping.  
  
He shuddered at the traumatizing experience.  
  
Lookin' for a lover who won't blow my  
  
Cover, she's so hard to find  
  
Take it easy, take it easy  
  
A good woman seemed so hard to find, he sighed ruefully and decided to give womankind  
  
one last shot before throwing himself from some high place. He leaned forward and  
  
stepped into her car, scraping the bottom of his shoe against the peeling dirt-red paint. He  
  
got completely inside, settling down on the black leather seats and closing the door behind  
  
him.  
  
Don't let the sound of your own  
  
Wheels make you crazy  
  
She stepped on the gas and the car sped off down the dirt road, the occasional telephone  
  
pole flashing past them. They drove in silence, save the snapping of her gum, for several  
  
minutes, before she asked, "So. Where ya from?"  
  
Come on baby, don't say maybe  
  
I gotta know if your sweet love is  
  
Gonna save me, oh oh oh  
  
He grimaced, "Leaving northern Texas. See, this girl there, her name isn't important, she  
  
kinda, well, her boyfriend really, wants me dead."  
  
He turned to look at the girl next to him when she snorted and began to laugh, then  
  
continued.  
  
"Uh-huh. See, her boyfriend's this big-ass overprotective bastard, and won't buy into the  
  
idea that I wasn't having a relationship with his 'Lu-lu'." He made a face. "God knows where  
  
he first thought of that name. So," He stole another glance at the blonde beauty sitting next  
  
to him.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"South of the border."  
  
"Mexico?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Passport?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
He grinned. This was going to be fun.  
  
Oh we got it easy  
  
We oughta take it easy  
  
She turned her attention off the road, nearly running over some poor furry thing that had  
  
wandered into the street.  
  
"My name's Midii. Midii Une. But I don't believe I caught your name. Or are you  
  
nameless?"  
  
He smiled back at her.  
  
"I'm not nameless. I'm just a traveler, looking for a place to call home." 


	5. Here Without You songfic

Disclaimer: I don't own either the song or the characters. In fact, I'm only using them to fulfill my duty to Kat. If I had more time, I would instead be writing a 5xNataku fic...  
  
Warnings: Done in study hall. Done because I had to. Done five so far.  
  
Kat: I'm struggling to meet your demand of 12 3x12 stories by 3/12. You are a wonderful sick freak. Thank you.  
  
I think this has some sort of deeper meaning. If you figure out exactly what it is, feel free to tell me. I'm in study hall and don't want to attempt to  
  
figure it out.  
  
***  
  
A hundred days had made me older since the last time  
  
that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lights had made me colder and  
  
I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
But all the miles had separate  
  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
The wind blows through the trees, tall stalks of grass shaking in the gusty  
  
breeze. A young boy walks slowly onwards, face to the sky, staring at the  
  
stars. His last words echoing behind him in the empty heart of an empty  
  
warrior. He left the fighter's shell behind. He promised himself; he will  
  
leave the empty husk behind.  
  
He is no longer empty.  
  
I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight it's only you and me  
  
A memory of a blonde girl flashes across his mind. How long has it been  
  
since he saw her? It feels like years, but it might be only minutes. If he  
  
turns around, he might see her standing there behind him, tears in her  
  
gray-blue eyes.  
  
He turns around.  
  
She's gone.  
  
The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
  
I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go  
  
Years did go by, the minutes piling up. A new life, a new purpose. A wish  
  
for home that never went away. He was Trowa Barton now, Gundam Pilot 04.  
  
Many things were changed; he was older, taller, but one thing was still the  
  
same.  
  
He was still empty.  
  
I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
There was a wish for home, burning deep in his soul. By obtaining this home,  
  
he would be filled. By finding a home, he would abandon the warrior and  
  
become a new person. He had to leave the shell behind, leave it to rot in  
  
the dust. He would cast it off and throw it down, along with everything else  
  
from that time.  
  
Along with her.  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
  
it get hard but it won't take away my love  
  
The war is over. The war is over and the home is found. But the soldier  
  
lives on. There is still an ache for home, even though home is found. There  
  
is still this emptiness, this craving for what isn't there. A hundred  
  
thousand words couldn't describe it to it's fullest.  
  
How do you describe nothing?  
  
I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
Then, one day, a shard of memory enters his lonely life. A flash of blonde,  
  
the wind rustling through a field, two gun shots, and a girl's tears. A  
  
nameless boy wandering the wilds, an empty warrior. Just as he is now. Only  
  
now, now that he has found what he sought, he realizes it isn't capable of  
  
taking away the pain.  
  
He left what he needed behind, a long time ago.  
  
I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
  
but tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
So the empty warrior does what all soldiers do best. He keeps on fighting.  
  
He fights not for an ideal, not for the welfare of a people. He now fights  
  
for a savior. He fights to find her. Maybe she can fill his empty soul. She  
  
is overflowing with feeling. Maybe she can share some with him; release his  
  
heart from the pain of nothingness.  
  
She was never empty.  
  
And now, neither is he. 


	6. Time and Carnivals regular

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I got the idea from the Punahou carnival(which I don't own either).  
  
Kat: This, like all of the others, is dedicated to you. I swear, this should get me out of any 2xh debt I was in...  
  
Yay! This marks the end of my regular fics for 3x12(in my quota, at least)! It also marks my half-way point! 6/12 done! ^_~  
  
***  
  
Time never stops.  
  
It continuously moves by, millions of things happening every day, millions of scenes  
  
unfolding.  
  
Time pays them no attention.  
  
The Ferris wheel turns, rides start, food is bought and eaten, games are won.  
  
Millions of people speaking millions of words.  
  
Many try to stop time.  
  
None can find the right phrase to bring it to a halt, or to start it up again.  
  
No one.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, that's weird," Hilde said, leaning over the side of the gondola on the Ferris wheel.  
  
"Isn't that Trowa up there?"  
  
"Huh?" Duo said, sticking his head out next to hers, "Where?"  
  
"Up there," She gestured to the top of an apartment building, where a green sweatered  
  
figure had just appeared.  
  
"I think that's him; hard to tell from here," She said, leaning further out.  
  
"It could be him. Yeah, I think it is. Look at the hair," Duo said, grabbing the back of her shirt  
  
and pulling her back inside the gondola.  
  
"Not when we are fifty feet up, babe."  
  
~*~  
  
Down on the ground, Relena was standing, face upturned, one hand shielding her from the  
  
sun.  
  
"Sally?" She asked, catching hold of her friend's backpack.  
  
"Yes, Relena?"  
  
"Why is Trowa standing on top of the building?"  
  
The blonde college student turned her head, looking in the same direction as her friend.  
  
"I don't know. Hey, Wufei!"  
  
The Chinese boy turned around. "What?"  
  
"What's Trowa doing?"  
  
"No clue," Heero and Wufei responded simultaneously.  
  
"Let's go. The lines are getting longer," Heero said, before turning and walking in the  
  
direction of the Swings.  
  
~*~  
  
"Zechs!" A dark haired 20 year old yanked on her boyfriend's arm.  
  
"Look up there!"  
  
Zechs did as he was told, craning his head over the Malasada booth to focus on the top of  
  
an apartment building.  
  
"Is that Trowa?" Noin asked, watching as Zechs nodded in reply.  
  
"Where's Trowa?" Cathy asked, walking over to them and sitting down on the grass,  
  
holding a bowl of saimin.  
  
"Your brother's on top of a building, Cathy," Zechs said, pointing him out.  
  
Cathy's eyes narrowed. "Now why is he doing that? He could get hurt!"  
  
"It's ok," Noin said, patting her friend on the shoulder, "He _is_ a freshman in college, I'm  
  
sure he knows what he's doing."  
  
She quickly withdrew her hand as a vicious glare was sent her way.  
  
"He _is_ a freshman, he _doesn't_ know what he's doing!"  
  
"Ok, ok...whatever you say, Cathy..."  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre shifted his weight, almost dropping a bottle of Pepsi.  
  
"Really, Dorothy. Was winning all this necessary?" He asked, looking down at the three  
  
bottles of soda, large stuffed dragon, six inch tall Care Bear, and gigantic plush dog.  
  
The blonde girl waved a hand at him, motioning for him to be quiet.  
  
Quatre sighed and rolled his eyes. His friend was attempting to "shoot out the star", a game  
  
where they give you a bb gun and a red star on a piece of paper. Dorothy had been trying  
  
to win at this last stand for twenty minutes, as Quatre stood to the side, watching her  
  
carefully shoot, not wanting to waste any of her 100 shots.  
  
As he stood there, bored, he looked around, movement on top of a building catching his  
  
eye.  
  
"Dorothy!"  
  
Her arms jerked, sending a rouge bullet flying through a blank spot on her paper. She  
  
turned around, glaring daggers at him.  
  
He ignored her expression, instead acting as though nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
"I can see Trowa up there," He pointed as best as he could when holding her many prizes,  
  
watching her spot him and then turn back to her game.  
  
"So?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering what he was doing."  
  
~*~  
  
"Here we go."  
  
A green eyed young man stepped out onto the top of a tall building, walking over to the  
  
edge and glancing down at the ground, some twelve stories below.  
  
"Midii?" He turned around, seeking out the other.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"Yeah," She walked out of the door to the stairwell positioned in the middle of the roof.  
  
"Why are we up here, Trowa?" She rubbed her arms, pushing up a light blue sleeve.  
  
"It's starting to drizzle."  
  
~*~  
  
"Lookit!" Hilde said, leaning out over the side of the Ferris wheel again, "There's Mid!"  
  
"Uh-huh," Duo grimaced, pulling her back inside, "Damnit, Hilde, will you stop leaning over  
  
the edge? You're shaking the stupid thing!"  
  
Hilde sat down properly, staring at him with big blue eyes.  
  
"Shaking?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Like this?" She asked, proceeding to rock the small gondola back and forth, and causing the  
  
braided boy seated across from her to grab the sides in a death grip.  
  
"Stop that!" He yelled as the ride began to move again, sending it's occupants flying  
  
upwards.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, I can see Midii," Sally commented to Wufei, as they stood in line.  
  
"Hm?" He looked at the building.  
  
"What are they doing?" Relena asked, digging in her bag for script. "I thought they were  
  
going to the carnival?"  
  
"They were," Heero said, finding three script and giving them to Relena, "I don't know why  
  
they are up there."  
  
"I wonder what they are doing," Sally commented to no one in particular, then tapped Wufei  
  
on the shoulder.  
  
"Line's moving."  
  
He grunted and walked forwards, the others following him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Two cups of coffee and five malasadas, please," Zechs informed the young woman  
  
behind the folding table.  
  
He turned back to Cathy, "You didn't want anything to drink, right?"  
  
She shook her head and he handed over nine script.  
  
"Hey," Noin remarked, "I can see Midii, too."  
  
"Where?" Zechs and Cathy turned around, spotting the girl on top of the building.  
  
"What in the world are they doing?" Noin asked.  
  
"No clue," Zechs shrugged, "Thank you," He picked up two cups of coffee and a brown  
  
paper bag, smelling strongly of sugar and oil.  
  
"Where we going to eat?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Almost there..." Dorothy muttered to herself, firing another round of bb's at the paper  
  
target, now more than half free.  
  
"Dorothy, there's Midii," Quatre said, tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
She waved his hand off, but stopped playing to look up.  
  
"What's she doing?"  
  
Quatre shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Is it ok if I drink some of this?" He held up one of the bottles of Pepsi, the  
  
others having been placed on the ground.  
  
There was a loud growling noise.  
  
Quatre sweatdropped.  
  
"Or not..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Come over here, Mid. I want to show you something," Trowa motioned for her to join him  
  
by the edge of the building.  
  
"What is it?" She walked over to him.  
  
"What do you want to show me?"  
  
"Midii, I..." He trailed off, as she stood staring at him.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
~*~  
  
Hilde laughed.  
  
"Stop that, Duo! That tickles!" She was lying on her back, looking up at the boy pinning her  
  
to the floor.  
  
"Do you promise to stop shaking the gondola, then?" He asked, holding out the end of his  
  
braid threateningly.  
  
"Never!" She burst out laughing again as the tip of his hair brushed over her face and upper  
  
chest.  
  
"All right already! I give up! You win, Duo!"  
  
He rolled off her and climbed back onto his seat, then helped her up beside him.  
  
"Damn. Just as it was getting g--" He cut himself off, "What's going on up there?"  
  
"Hmm?" Hilde crained her neck around him, "With Trowa and..." Her eyes widened.  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you!" Relena smiled at the darkly tanned man accepting tickets to the ride.  
  
She and the others climbed up the four metal stairs and sat down in the metal and wicker  
  
seats on the ride.  
  
"So, what do you want to do after this?" She asked, moving her swing back and forth.  
  
Heero shrugged and was about to answer, when Sally suddenly let out an exclamation.  
  
"Wufei! Guys! Look!" She pointed towards the apartment building where Trowa and Midii  
  
were.  
  
Three sets of eyes snapped over to them.  
  
Three sets of eyes enlarged considerably.  
  
"Whoa," Wufei breathed.  
  
~*~  
  
Seated at a small green picnic bench in the hot sun, Cathy wiped a bead of sweat off her  
  
forehead.  
  
"Man. It looked like it was going to rain for a while there, too."  
  
Noin sighed, "Yeah. That would have been nice. It's bloody hot out here."  
  
Zechs took a bite of the sweet dessert, noticing movement on top of a building.  
  
"Hey, Cathy. Looks like something's going on up there."  
  
"What?" Cathy turned around, "Is that..."  
  
Noin turned to look, "But he's..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kneeling?" Quatre stared at the apartment building, then stood up, straightening the stuffed  
  
dog he had been sitting on.  
  
"This is getting weird. Dorothy," He turned back to the platinum blonde girl.  
  
"Forget the game for a second. You're gonna want to see this.  
  
~*~  
  
Back on the top of the building, Trowa looked up into the gray eyes of his girlfriend, his  
  
words coming out in a rush.  
  
"Midii. I know we got off to a rough start, and I know I did some things I shouldn't have. I've  
  
known you for almost nine years now, and I would be lying if I said I've loved you for all of  
  
that time. But when all is said and done, I know I want to be with you," He gulped, "Midii  
  
Une," He pulled a small blue box out of his pocket.  
  
~*~  
  
Time stood still that day.  
  
One long second passed while eleven people watched the unfolding scene on the top of a  
  
cement apartment building.  
  
The Ferris wheel didn't move, rides didn't start, no food was bought or eaten, no games  
  
won.  
  
Eleven voices whispered four words in time.  
  
One voice spoke them out loud.  
  
And in that one second, one voice broke the spell of quiet and calm.  
  
With one word.  
  
Yes. 


	7. Quizzes 3x12x4

Disclaimer: I don't belive it. I don't own Gundam Wing. I--I---*cries*  
  
Kat: Well, this is the second #7. The first turned into a chapter story. Whoops.  
  
***  
  
Do you like men or women?  
  
"Men."  
  
What hair color do you find the most attractive?  
  
"Brown. No, blonde. No, brown. No..."  
  
What eye color do you find the most attractive?  
  
"Blueish greenish. Or just plain green."  
  
Tall or short?  
  
"Does it matter? Yes?*sigh* Tall, then."  
  
What occupation?  
  
"A soldier. Or a clown. I don't care. Give me a business man!"  
  
What personality quirks?  
  
"None! Oh, he has to have some? Ok...I can't decide between overly empathic or not good with emotions at all."  
  
What is his biggest accomplishment?  
  
"Besides meeting me? Making it alive through a war."  
  
Does he have any remaining family?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Does he have siblings?  
  
"Yes. I want at least one sister in law."  
  
What is his nationality?  
  
"Er...At least partially European. Mabye something exotic tossed in there too? Arabic, or something."  
  
Processing information. Please wait. *  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**  
  
* Processing complete.  
  
Error.  
  
There is a tie inbetween two possible outcomes.  
  
You are most compatable for:  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!"  
  
"Midii? Midii!?"  
  
A teenaged boy dropped his bookbag to the ground at the sound of his older sisters  
  
screams. Dashing down the short hallway, he arrived at the door on the end.  
  
He grasped the knob.  
  
Locked.  
  
Shit.  
  
"Midii! Let me in! Midii!" He yelled, pounding on the door, extreamly frightened by the  
  
sounds of distress coming from the other end of the thick wooden door.  
  
"Midii~iii!"  
  
As he neared hystaria, tears beginning to well up in his large gray eyes, the door was  
  
yanked open and he fell into his sisters arms.  
  
"Midii! What is it? What's wrong?" He asked franticly, pushing himself away from her and  
  
running his hands along her arms and shoulders, trying to see if she hurt herself.  
  
She let go of him and shoved him forward, into view of the computor screen.  
  
"Oh," He said, laughing nerviously with relief, "Midii, it's just a computor quiz. If you didn't get  
  
the answer you wanted, it's ok. I mean, just because you didn't only get Trowa doesn't  
  
mean you should have a nervy spaz--"  
  
He was jerked around and found himself in his big sister's embrace once again.  
  
"...Midii?"  
  
"Isn't is wonderful?!" She asked, squealing in delight once again, "All these tries and finally!  
  
Finally! I get the answer I've always wanted!"  
  
The boy sweatdropped, shaking his head.  
  
Women.  
  
Who could figure them out?  
  
You are most compatable for:  
  
Trowa Barton: 100%  
  
Quatre Winner: 100%  
  
Heero Yuy: 20%  
  
Duo Maxwell: 10%  
  
Wufei Chang: 0% 


	8. Safari kinda 3x12x4

Disclaimer: I don't own it. What I wuold give to own it... In fact, I would give a whole ten dollars!  
  
This comes from a sixth grade spent watching almost only animal programs. -_-;  
  
Kat: Eight! Whee! Eight!  
  
***  
  
"Hello, and welcome to Nature World!" A petite blonde wearing khaki exploration garb and  
  
a pair of dark sunglasses said, smiling at the camera.  
  
"My name is Midii Une and I will be your host. Today we are exploring the wilds of the  
  
suburbs of Coloney L4.97165. Please join me on this exciting journey!"  
  
She set off down a carpeted hallway, the beige material on the ground causing little sound  
  
to be heard.  
  
"Holy--Come! Look at that! Get a close up of that!" She motined to the camera to zoom in  
  
on a footprint in the fabric.  
  
"That," She squatted down on the ground next to her find, "Is, I belive, the footprint of a rare  
  
species of homiosapian. The scientific name for such a creature is Justus Maximus, but is  
  
commonly called 'Wufei', or just 'Fei' for short. Now," The camera closed in on her find, "You  
  
can tell this footprint belongs to this specific species because of it's shape. Notice it's  
  
pointed tip and the way it is pressed so far into the ground. In fact, because of it's depth  
  
towards the front, I think that this creature was in a hurry, probably chasing after something."  
  
The camera followed her as she stood back up.  
  
"Justus Maximus is at the top of the food chain in these parts, sharing this position with it's  
  
close cousin, Perfectus Soldiarium. It is very dangerous, so I recomend tracking them with  
  
only extream caution," She began to follow the trail of footprints along the ground.  
  
"You can see that it was headed this way, I belive it was chasing it's prey, usually a smaller  
  
species of Homiosapian whch, if we are lucky, we will see later today."  
  
She went back to studying the footprints.  
  
"He made a turn here, spun around, lept over this chair, landed, struck," She gestured to a  
  
large indentation in the wall, "Missed, was in turn attacked, fell over, and wandered off this  
  
way, upset and cheated out of his catch."  
  
She walked to a closed door, the pressed her ear against it.  
  
"Just as I suspected. He is in here," She said, pointed to the door.  
  
She slowly opened it, motioning for the camera to follow her as she made her way inside.  
  
In front of her was the Chinese pilot, sitting crosslegged on his bunk, a pair of headphones  
  
on and loud music blasting out of them. He had his eyes tightly shut, but stiffened when she  
  
entered the room.  
  
"At this moment we are entering the teritory of the highly teritorial Wufei," She said in  
  
hushed tones.  
  
"Be quiet, he can hear us, but we don't want to startle him."  
  
He opened his eyes, glaring at her, but she continued.  
  
"Careful, now. He has noticed our presence and just sent us a warning not to get much  
  
closer. We will stay over here,"  
  
He closed his eyes again.  
  
"So as not to disturb him,"  
  
His entire body rose and tightened.  
  
"Because our number one rule is to not harm the wild life."  
  
His head snapped over to look at her and he pulled the headphones off his head, resting  
  
them around his neck.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm trying to relax, here!"  
  
"Oh, wow!" She said, excitedly, "It seems that it has made attempts to communicate with  
  
us! If you notice," Midii said, bending down and pointing at the headphones, "He has  
  
lowered his frill; which serves as a sort of defense mecinism. A kind of 'you can't see me if I  
  
can't see you' thing. And the call it made, I belive means, 'I'm a pretty woman, won't you  
  
hug me?'. Or something to that extent."  
  
The camera jerked and backed up a few steps.  
  
Midii continued.  
  
"Oh, now we've gone and made it upset, poor little bugger. As you will notice, it has  
  
extended it's talons or claws, as you might call it. Now," She called to the camera, which was  
  
quickly moving away, "It's nothing to worry about; the most that could happen to me is a  
  
small scratch."  
  
As the camera continued to move further away, Midii frowned.  
  
"Oh, all right. I'll go. But I really did want to explore his habitat; you realize what a rare  
  
occasion it is to be allowed in here?"  
  
She said, standing up and walking out of the room, leaving behind a puzzled and annoyed  
  
Wufei, Kantana drawn and raised.  
  
Standing back out in the hallway, Midii spoke cheerily to the camera once again.  
  
"Since we found the preditor we had been tracking earlier, let's see if we can find the  
  
creature he was stalking."  
  
She backtracked her way into the living room where she once again came upon the  
  
footprints she had decoded earlier.  
  
"Here is the footprints of 'Fei...Now these, over here," She said, pointed to a different set of  
  
lighter footprints, "Seem to be the footprints of it's quarry."  
  
She studied them for several seconds, her brow furrowed in concentration.  
  
Finaly, she spoke.  
  
"Juding by the pointed toe and the size; a little smaller than Justus Maximus, I belive these  
  
are the footprints of the American Shinigami, commonly known as Duo. It is fairly common in  
  
these parts, but still relitively rare."  
  
She stood up and began following the footprints.  
  
"The American Shinigami is easy to track because of it's habit of marking it's territory. Let's  
  
see if I can find an example... Aha!"  
  
She pointed to a scribble on the wall in pencil.  
  
"This is an example, although it is also fond of leaving behind 'trophies' from past kills. You  
  
see," She said, stopping outside a door and turning to the camera.  
  
"It is not at the top of the food chain in these parts, but still poses a threat to the other  
  
homoisapians living in this area, even the ones technically above it."  
  
She pulled the door open and strode inside, the camera following.  
  
"However, it is perfectly safe to aproach, so long as you do not provoke it. Here!" She  
  
said, gesturing to a braided boy digging into the refridgerator in front of her.  
  
"This is a fine example of a male American Shinigami! Observe it's sleek brown coat, one  
  
of it's trademarks. The long mane is thought to be used as a way to attract females, along  
  
with the feats of strength and agility common to all homiosapians. As you will notice, this  
  
specimen is currently stalking it's prey: a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."  
  
Duo turned around, sandwich in hand.  
  
"Hey, Midii! What's with the camera?" He asked, pourig himself a glass of tap water.  
  
"He is at the watering hole, quenching his thirst. Notice how he never lets his catch out of  
  
sight,"  
  
As she spoke, Duo's sandwich lay next to the sink from which he was getting the water.  
  
"This trait saves him from having to share his hard-won meals from other homiosapians who  
  
also come down to get a drink. In fact," She said, pricking up her ears and turning to face an  
  
adjourning door, "If we wait long enough we should have another species or so come to us,  
  
without us havning to move at all."  
  
She smiled, "Isn't that convienient?"  
  
As she finished speaking, the door opened and Heero Yuy walked in, striding to the fridge  
  
and opening the door, pulling out a carton of milk.  
  
"Hey, Heero!" Duo said, gulping his water, "I thought you had locked yourself in your room  
  
by mistake, I hadn't seen you for so long!"  
  
The camera rolling, Midii said, "Here we see a rare species of homiosapian. It is the distant  
  
cousin to Justus Maximus I mentioned earlier, Perfectus Soldiarum. This species is one of  
  
the strongest and most powerful in these parts, right up at the top of the totem pole, so to  
  
speak. It is interesting to note that this species also has a sort of beneficiary relationship with  
  
the American Shinigami. It won't attack this particular species unless espesialy provoked,  
  
and even then it rarely unleashes it's full power."  
  
Heero stared at her.  
  
"What is she talking about?" He asked, turnign abck to Duo.  
  
"No clue," Duo shrugged, "I have a feeling she's insulting us, but I really can't figure out what  
  
she's saying. I think she thinks she's that Croc Hunter guy or whatever."  
  
Heero nodded. He opened the carton of milk, drinking out of the carton without a glass, then  
  
wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and spoke again.  
  
"I need to finish this paper. Don't bother me." He then turned around and left, putting the  
  
milk back on his way out.  
  
"As you may have noticed, this animal is very reserved, prefering not to share his territory,  
  
and constantly keeping track of the others inside his bounderies."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, walking past her and out the door, waving at the camera and slamming  
  
the door behind him.  
  
"There is one more known species living in this area," Midii said, walking out the door herself  
  
and down a hallway, "A very friendly creature, fairer in flesh and fur than the others, and  
  
called Rebabra, commonly known as Quat."  
  
She flashed a grin at the camera before opening a door to reveil a teenaged boy seated  
  
on a swivel chair in front of them, busily typing away on a computor and talking into a phone.  
  
"Here you can see a male Quat in his natural habitat, busily marking out his territory."  
  
As she spoke, Quatre muttered, "No, no, I said buy, not sell. No! Buy! GSCP stocks down  
  
by 20, Maria, listen. ...Are you on a cell? You are going all staticy. Oh. Oh, I see. All right,  
  
then," He typed a few numbers into the computor, then pushed off the desk in front of him,  
  
flying down the room and almost hit a flie cabinet, which he then pulled open, selecting a  
  
paper from the jumbled mess inside.  
  
"Yes? Oh, thank you Maria! Yes, tell her for me, will you? God, I really owe you one. So  
  
can you buy 15 stock in RST? Yes, yes, that's the one,"  
  
The camera turned away from him and back to Midii.  
  
She adjusted her safari hat and began to speak.  
  
"Rebarba form large family groups, usualy one male and up to thirty females all working  
  
together as one. This is the single male, he appears to be currently communicating with one  
  
of his many family members. Let's leave him be, although he is without doubt my favorite  
  
of the four known species, we don't want to distract him from his work. Goodbye, Quat!"  
  
He waved distractedly at her before turning back to his computor screen.  
  
"Now," She said as she walked out of his room, "I think this show is over for today. I have  
  
shown you the four known species, Justus Maximus, the American Shinigami, Perfectus  
  
Soldiarium, and my personal favorite, Quat."  
  
As she spoke she walked down the hallway, heading back towards the living room, when  
  
suddenly a movement in one of the doorways caught her eye.  
  
"Huh?" She turned around, but whatever it was, was gone.  
  
"That's strange. There are only four known species..." A glint came into her eye and the  
  
camera sweatdropped.  
  
"A new species! What a remarkable discovery! I must capture it! Come along, camera!"  
  
She said, racing off towards the now-empty doorway and looked around.  
  
"Down here!" She set off down the passage way that it led to, kakhi vest flapping behind  
  
her and the camera bouncing as it's holder ran after her.  
  
"Quickly, this way," Midii glanced at the ground, "It has left it's footprints, fairly large, I'd say  
  
the tallest of all the species by a good amount,"  
  
She rounded a corner, darted around a table, and saw a single closed door.  
  
"It's in there."  
  
She grinned, slowly walking towards the door.  
  
"Wish me luck. Camera! Follow me."  
  
She placed a hand on the knob, slowly turning it, then opened the door and walking inside,  
  
leaving the camera out in the hall.  
  
Her eyes widened at the sight of her discovery.  
  
Brushing a strand of blond hair out of her face, she breathed, "Quickly! Come get a shot of  
  
this beauty--"  
  
She was cut off by the animal roughly grabbing her and pulling her out of view from the  
  
camera, then, before anyone could react, the dor slammed shut, locking Midii in with the  
  
creature.  
  
Midii Une was never seen again.  
  
All that was ever captured of the creature on video was a blurr of brown fur, creamy flesh,  
  
and a sleeve of a green turtle neck, covering the lens. 


	9. Dear Abby

Disclaimer: I don't own it. It is being written during a study hall, so if it sucks badly, too bad. (joking...I hope.)  
  
Kat: Number nine...being written on 3/11. V.V;  
  
***  
  
Dear Abby,  
  
There is this person in my orchistra class who I really like. I admire his  
  
talent, personality, and the way he seems to radiate an aura of calm, even in the most  
  
stressful situtations. He is very selfconfidant and seems to stand out in a crowd, without  
  
actualy doing anything to draw attention to himself.  
  
I would really like to go out with him, even if it is just for one night.  
  
However, I don't think it would work out. We are just too different, and  
  
plus...  
  
He's straight.  
  
What should I do?  
  
-No Music Hook-up  
  
Dear Music,  
  
I think you should think about this situation carefully. It is true that you  
  
are in a tight spot, but some of the blocks closing you in may be imaginary.  
  
Do you know this boy personally? If so, are you sure he is straight? I'm  
  
not suggesting you should ask him, it's a touchy subject, but what would  
  
he do if he knew you swang that way?  
  
It might be that he feels the same way about you, it's a slim chance, but  
  
it is there.  
  
You should ask some of your mutual female friends for their imput. Girls are remarkably  
  
understanding and they pick up on all sorts of cues that men overlook.  
  
I say ask them for advice, and good luck!  
  
-Abby  
  
Dear Abby,  
  
I know it sounds cliché, but there is this totally dreamy boy in my  
  
homeroom who is compleatly unattainable. He is perfect: abosolutly gorgeous, star of the  
  
basketball team, straight-a student, first chair flutist, and he even has a job printing in the  
  
school newspaper.  
  
Every girl I know thinks he's hott, but I seem to outclass them all in my  
  
obsession over him.  
  
I don't stand a chance.  
  
And just to make my chance of success even worse, he's gay!  
  
What do you think I should do?  
  
-Crushin' in Class  
  
Dear Crushin',  
  
Wow, it sounds like you have it bad. Not that I can blame you, this guy  
  
sounds great! As I said in the last letter, are you sure he's completly  
  
unattainable? Are you sure he's gay? If the answer is yes, then sorry, but  
  
there isn't anything you can do about it. If it turns out that he isn't, you  
  
will still have a hard time, but I say go for it! I wish you the best of  
  
luck in your romantic pursuits!  
  
-Abby  
  
Dear Abby,  
  
Help!  
  
I have a big problem: There are two people I like, and neither one likes me back!  
  
This is how it works...  
  
'Michel' is in my orchestra class, and is the nicest person alive. He  
  
always helps me out and is my really close friend. We can talk about  
  
anything. I've found myself becoming more and more attracted to him as the years went  
  
by, not that I didn't find him cute when I first met him. I  
  
really like him and think we could have something good together.  
  
But then there is 'Jane'. She is in my homeroom class, and I see her  
  
everyday. I thought she was annoying at first, but then after getting to  
  
know her better, I discovered that she's a really strong person who cares  
  
about people deeply. She is very smart and funny, and I feel relaxed around her and just  
  
want to be with her.  
  
The problem is that neither one is interested in me. I don't know what to do.  
  
-Lost  
  
Dear Lost,  
  
I don't think you should worry about it. In fact, I think that all of the problems for today will be  
  
worked out very quickly. How do I know? Let's call it a hunch.  
  
-Abby 


	10. Office Party lime

Disclaimer: dont own, sorry. ive got two hours to write three limes...and ive never written a lime before! plus i need to download aim now, go check my email and get them all sent/posted! eep! hurry!  
  
Kat: Yeah, here it is, you better appreciate the poor quality. *glares*  
  
***  
  
Trowa jumped, startled at the noise behind him.  
  
A short of...tappnig noise. Like someone drumming their fingernails over a piece of sheet  
  
metal.  
  
Turning around slowly, he saw nothing. Just darkness behind him.  
  
Groping around, he found the light switch and turning it on, gasped.  
  
Standing before him was his girlfriend of three years, Midii Une.  
  
"M-Midii?" He asked, looked her over.  
  
This didn't take long, as she wasn't wearing much. In fact, she was wearing nothing at all.  
  
"What are you--? How...did you get in here?"  
  
This was his preventers office, as a high ranking official, his office was locked and twelve  
  
stories up, with bullet proof windows and bolted doors.  
  
Lady Une didn't want one of her most precious workers, an ex-gundam pilot, to be killed.  
  
Midii smirked.  
  
"Scaled the wall, got in through the janitor's door, gagged the security workers, stole up  
  
twelve flights of stairs, picked the lock, and bribed Duo to do the rest."  
  
Trowa was about to mentally curse Duo, then stopped.  
  
What was so wrong with his girlfriend appearing in his office, anyway?  
  
As he was following this train of thought, the blonde took a step towards him, reaching out to  
  
him and running a finely manicured nail down his cheek.  
  
"So," She purred, "Are you going to punish me for sneaking into your workplace in the  
  
dead of night?"  
  
His breath hitching in his throat, he responded breathily, roughly grabbing her and pulling  
  
her into his strong grip.  
  
"Oh, yes, my security can't be breached, you know."  
  
She breathed in, taking in the sent of his body, a shiver running down her back.  
  
He continued speaking, "So what do you suggest I do to you, hmm?" He tilted up her face,  
  
"My little spy."  
  
Midii ran her arms up around his neck, and as he lifted her off the ground and into his arms,  
  
she leaned forward and whispered something into his ear.  
  
Trowa made a noise deep in his throat and tossed them both onto the ground, their landing  
  
padded by the soft carpet beneath them.  
  
Twelve floors down, a braided man stood outside the main entrance, intently listening.  
  
Suddenly he nodded his head curtly and, jumping onto a black motorcycle, sped off into the  
  
night. 


	11. Wet Dream lime

Disclaimer: Ok, now that I got one done in exactly ten minutes(that was why it sucked, folks...-_-;), I'm feeling a little more calm. Disturbingly British, but calm.  
  
Kat: Ok, eleven! One more and I can send them! Yay!  
  
***  
  
A tingling sensation in his lower legs caused Trowa to gasp and moan with pleasure.  
  
Delicate hands trailed their way up his thighs, stopping tantalizingly near his groin, then  
  
continuing on their way upwards, spiraling patterns appearing over his lower back, stomach,  
  
chest, and arms.  
  
He moaned again.  
  
"Mid..."  
  
The fair golden haired woman lying on her side next to him smirked.  
  
"What is it, love? Do you want me to stop?" She withdrew her hand.  
  
"Perhaps this will be better."  
  
Slowly leaning forward, she pressed warm lips against his own moist ones.  
  
She smiled into the kiss as his mouth parted beneath hers, opening and inviting entrance.  
  
As her tongue darted in, he reached his hand up, holding the back of her head and arching  
  
his back beneath her and one of her hands flew back to their original position, gripping hard  
  
muscle and turning it into a river of spreading sensation and pleasure.  
  
He in turn ran a hand down the curves of her body, receiving satisfaction when she too  
  
made sounds of pleasure.  
  
She leaned further down, ending the kiss and staring into deep green-brown eyes for one  
  
long second, their lids heavy with lust and desire.  
  
She knew her own gray eyes have the same expression.  
  
A look containing want, craving, and love, all in one piercing glance.  
  
Trowa felt her breathing on his face, the breath soft and warm.  
  
He swallowed.  
  
Then suddenly he pulled her down to him, desperately clawing her shirt off, pulling it over  
  
her head, as she did similar to his, almost loosing the small black buttons that lined the front  
  
of his sleek blue top.  
  
He watched as Midii shrugged out of her bra, undoing her pants at the same time.  
  
He vaguely noticed that his own pants had been removed at some time.  
  
Trowa brushed a strand of blonde hair tenderly out of her face, then, an animal's wild look in  
  
his eyes, pulled her close to him once again, reaching out to her and accepting her body into  
  
his, enjoying the sensation as they molded into one.  
  
He slid his hand down past her waist, and as she bit her lip in an effort to be silent, he--  
  
Trowa's eyes flew open, the deep green orbs staring at the white plaster ceiling.  
  
He exhaled; he hadn't even been aware that he was holding his breath.  
  
He started to sit up in bed, groggily rubbing his head and swearing as the clock next to his  
  
bed showed blinking neon green numbers reading 2:38.  
  
Sighing, he climbed out of bed, stripping off his boxers and tossing them into the laundry  
  
basket in his room.  
  
This was the third time this week.  
  
He'd deal with the bedspread in the morning. 


	12. The End lime sort of

Disclaimer: Oh, lookie. That one took me ten minutes, also! ^_^ I have never owned gundam Wing, regardless of what I may have said before. Don't sue.  
  
Kat: Whoo. I just distracted with Angel Cesia(Good authoress, guys. Go read her stuff.)'s stories. ^___^ So now I am in a VERY good mood. Here you go! The last one!  
  
...You better buy me that Deathscythe model now.  
  
***  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I'll say."  
  
Trowa reached forward and turned the television in front of him off.  
  
He sat back, leaning into the couch next to Midii.  
  
"That was...weird."  
  
"I'll say."  
  
Trowa looked thoughtful for a moment, staring at the ceiling and counting silently.  
  
"That was eleven, right?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Three regular stories, three songfics, three with Quatre, and two limes."  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking." He relaxed, settling into the soft seat.  
  
"We were in a seventh grade english class together, were seen together by Duo in the,"  
  
He twitched, "Shower,"  
  
There was a pause while Midii giggled, then he continued.  
  
"You died,"  
  
She pouted, then cheered up considerably.  
  
"We got engaged!"  
  
"We got engaged at a _carnival_," Trowa said, a look of distaste on his face.  
  
"We wrote to Dear Abby with Quatre,"  
  
"I found you guys in an internet quiz," Midii added in, interrupting, "And on a safari. I wonder  
  
who my camera person was," She mused, "I think it was Otto, myself, but I don't really know."  
  
Trowa glanced at her before speaking again.  
  
"I found you again after the war was over,"  
  
"I met you in Texas," Midii reminded him.  
  
He nodded, "After I had a bunch of bad experiences with women."  
  
"And their boyfriends," Midii said, laughing.  
  
"And their boyfriends," Trowa agreed, leaning over and planting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"We had sex in an office and I had a wet dream about you," He said, finishing their list.  
  
"So I was wondering."  
  
"Wondering what?" She asked, looking at him quizzically.  
  
"These are being written for 3/12, so why were there eleven instead of twelve?"  
  
Midii blinked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"And the other thing. They follow a set pattern. Three in each category. But there's only two  
  
in the sex or romance one. Why is that, do you think?"  
  
A light dawned in Midii's eyes.  
  
"Oh, I think I know," She said with a smirk.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need one more to make twelve. We need one more to make three." She pulled  
  
herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and staring into his eyes.  
  
"I think someone's giving us a hint."  
  
There was a pause, then Trowa's eyes took on the same sheen as his girlfriend's.  
  
He leaned down to her face and the curtain fell, blocking off the scene and shielding them  
  
from the viewer's sight.  
  
The End. 


End file.
